Écris gamine
by Delmyr-Luna
Summary: Lise est une jeune écrivaine, s'inspirant de ses voisins pour écrire un roman. Elle n'aurait pas dû… On écrit pas un livre d'amour sur les Sommet sans subir la colère de l'un d'eux…
1. Chapter 1

Salut !

Déjà, petit éclaircissement, cette fan-fiction est une histoire interactive, en quelque sorte. L'héroïne sera une spectatrice de l'histoire, donnant des coups de pouce à l'intrigue de temps à autre comme toute lectrice à un jour rêvée de le faire.

A chaque fin de chapitre, en plus de vous taper mes états d'âme et mes doutes existentiels, vous aurez un choix à faire (entre trois pour être exact, sauf exception) qui modifiera légèrement l'histoire. Parce que j'ai quand même un fil conducteur, même si faire d'immenses détours ne me dérange pas, on y reviendra de toute façon.

Même si je vais certainement devoir m'adapter à certains moments, je le ferais, ce sera un exercice intéressant.

Ah oui, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet, créateur de l'émission « Salut les geeks ». Enfin, bon, vous saurez faire la différence, je pense.

Donc, bonne lecture, découvrez le contexte, l'héroïne et rendez-vous en bas.

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

Chaud. Jamais dans une vie, on n'eut plus chaud qu'en cette après-midi d'août ! Le simple fait de marcher provoquait des bouffées de chaleur aux plus âgés comme aux plus jeunes. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas les seuls à souffrir de cette canicule en plein Paris qui était, pour ainsi dire, aussi souhaité qu'un vendeur d'encyclopédie dans un cybercafé. Pourtant, on devait s'y accommoder et continuer de travailler, se glissant d'ombre en ombre pour éviter l'insolation. Ce mal insidieux se logeant dans notre crâne après cinq minutes d'inattention sous le soleil de plomb comme dirait une certaine grand-mère : « Si t'oublie ton chapeau, ta cervelle va bouillir et ta tête exploser ! D'accord chérie ? »

Lise se dit qu'il y avait de meilleures façons d'enseigner à une enfant de garder sa tête à l'abri des rayons du soleil, bien qu'aujourd'hui elle pouvait la remercier de l'avoir terrorisée avec ces histoires de cerveau toujours collé sur le bitume. En effet, pour rien au monde elle ne se déferait de sa casquette qui lui apportait une obscurité bienvenue sur son visage poupin.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son agent immobilier suant à grosses gouttes dans son costume anthracite. Son mouchoir lui-même souffrait de ses innombrables allers-retours sur son crâne dégarni et son visage rougeaud. Quand celui-ci se tourna pour lui dire qu'ils arrivaient à destination, elle lui adressa un sourire compatissant. Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait insisté pour faire le trajet à pieds ?

_ Nous y voilà. C'est au deuxième étage… sans ascenseur.

On pouvait presque voir toutes ses résolutions s'effondrer dans son regard découragé. A dix contre un que l'idée de la laisser en plan pour son bureau climatisé et un verre de limonade glacée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Mais contre toute attente, il inspira profondément avant de s'engager avec détermination dans la ruelle discrète qui menait au dit immeuble.

Suivant la démarche essoufflé de l'agent, Lise leva la tête en l'air savourant l'ombre des résidences encadrant le chemin. La ruelle s'élargit pour donner sur une cour dallée ombragée. Un carré perdu au milieu des immeubles, on en viendrait presque à oublier la capitale et son effervescence. Le silence l'étonna, à peine perturbé pour le vrombissement des moteurs à une vingtaine de mètres de là. Tout comme le carré au sol, un carré de bleu se découpait dans le ciel. Lise décida que cet endroit lui plaisait. Sa recherche d'un havre de paix et de bon voisinage semblait vouloir aboutir dans ce coin isolé.

En entrant dans le hall, la fraîcheur y régnant lui arracha un soupir de bien-être. À droite, plusieurs rangées de boites à lettres s'alignaient. Les petits carrés verts ressortaient sur les tons beiges des murs. Encore des carrés. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour y trouver du charme.

Monsieur Valmont, sans lui jeter un regard, s'engouffra dans la cage d'escaliers, continuant de parler dans le vide. Prenant le temps de longer les casiers d'un pas léger, les mains jointes dans le dos, elle balaya du regard les noms régnant chacun sur leur territoire de jade. Quelques uns en étaient dépourvus. Fait étrange. Les demandes de logement explosaient ces temps-ci et puis, un détail la tracassait : Tous les appartements vides semblaient être sur le même palier, y compris celui qu'elle venait visiter.

Avant de pouvoir approfondir la question, l'appel essoufflé de l'agent immobilier, qui comptait bien redescendre les marches un jour mais sûrement pas pour les remonter ensuite, lui fit quitter les boîtes à lettres à regret. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, la jeune femme souhaitait plus que tout découvrir le mystère des logements désertés.

Tout en grimpant deux à deux les marches pour rattraper monsieur Valmont, dont le regard surpris signifiait clairement son incompréhension face à tant d'énergie, la jeune femme en profita pour lui poser la question.

_ Tout le deuxième étage est inhabité, les appartements sont en rénovation ?

_ Pas du tout, ils sont tous parfaitement habitables. Je ne vous proposerais pas celui-ci sinon. Rétorqua-t-il faiblement, visiblement offusqué.

_ Oui, bien sûr.

C'était encore plus curieux !

Ils arrivèrent au second palier. Se dirigeant vers l'appartement 202, le pauvre homme sortit péniblement les clés de sa poche, une main sur la poitrine. Les cours de secourisme remontait à loin, Lise espérait de tout cœur que son agent n'allait pas faire un arrêt cardiaque. Après quelques respirations laborieuses, il parvint à insérer la clé dans la serrure. Valmont lui céda le passage, lui permettant d'entrer dans son futur studio.

Quelques pas la menèrent au centre d'un salon ravissant, elle voyait déjà les étagères pour ses innombrables livres le long du mur de droite et ses deux gros poufs monstrueusement confortables de chaque côté de sa minuscule table basse. Les larges fenêtres donnaient malheureusement sur un mur terne et gris à quelques mètres de là. L'absence de vis à vis compensait le manque de luminosité et de paysage ! Le salon donnait sur une cuisine ouverte suffisamment spacieuse pour sa petite table et ses deux chaises (c'était tout de même plus sympa pour les invités… quand il y en avait). La chambre, bien plus petite la charma tout autant. La salle de bain, avec une douche, un lavabo, attenante à un débarras qui pourrait très bien être reconverti en buanderie acheva de convaincre Lise. Ce studio allait être son nouveau chez elle !

Monsieur Valmont n'eut même pas le temps de commencer son speech qu'elle bondit pour lui saisir les mains.

_ Je le veux ! Vous avez bien dit qu'il était dans mon budget ?

_ Effectivement, vingt euros au dessus pour être exact.

_ C'est incroyable… J'ai l'impression de rêver…

_ Vous le prenez, donc ?

_ Oh que oui !

Un studio aussi spacieux dans ses maigres moyens à Paris ? Bien sûr qu'elle allait se jeter dessus comme un rapace. Pas de quartier pour se loger dans cette grande ville. D'ailleurs, cela rajoutait au mystère du deuxième étage. Il fallait qu'elle découvre le fin mot de l'histoire ! Rien ne pouvait plus l'enthousiasmer qu'une bonne intrigue ! N'était-ce pas sa raison d'être ?

* * *

_ Et voilà le dernier carton ! S'exclama Lise en le déposant dans le salon, encombré d'une vraie chaîne de montagnes cubiques.

S'étirant le bas du dos, endolori par tous ces allées-retours, son envie de brûler ses livres bien trop lourds fut remplacée par l'immense joie de pouvoir les ranger dans les étagères déjà montées. Mais avant toute chose, un dernier détail se devait d'être effectuer avant de pouvoir vraiment être chez elle. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, manquant de peu de s'étaler dans le hall avec la grâce d'un cygne tétraplégique. Excitée comme une puce, Lise se précipita à sa boîte aux lettres pour glisser son nom et prénom dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet.

 _Élisabeth Sonnet_

C'en était presque jouissif d'avoir son chez soi. Autre qu'un minable une pièce avec une mère célibataire et ses trois mioches, hyperactifs pour faire autant de bruit à minuit passé, comme voisin du dessus.

Sa véritable vie commençait. Celle de romancière.

Bon, à mi-temps… elle n'avait publié qu'un seul roman pour adolescents. Mais ce n'était que le début, bientôt, elle pourra se passer de ses jobs de serveuses. D'ailleurs, en parlant de boulot, son service commençait dans une vingt minutes ! Remonter, prendre ses affaires, redescendre, bus, métro… en courant entre chaque étape, ça devrait le faire. Avant de se s'élancer plus vite encore que bip bip pourchassé par le coyote, Lise remarqua un nom sur la même rangée qu'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué lors de ses précédentes visites mais il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre au deuxième étage. En fait, l'appartement 201 et 101, juste en dessous, portaient le même nom.

 _Sommet_

Juste « Sommet » ? Drôle de coïncidence, leur nom de famille était presque identique. Au moins, si elle croisait son voisin ou sa voisine sur le palier, elle serait comment débuter la conversation. Tout en remontant les marches bien trop lentement pour arriver à l'heure au restaurant, elle se demanda si cette personne était responsable de la désertion des autres habitants. Le nom écrit au stylo bic commençait à s'user, preuve qu'elle vivait ici depuis un moment déjà, contrairement à elle. Peut-être une mamie exécrable ou un type flippant. C'était une piste à suivre.

« On accuse pas les gens sans preuve » comme dirait grand-mère, « Sauf s'ils ont un satané sac à puces ! ». Lise sourit, peut-être pourrait-elle enfin adopter un adorable chaton. Puis, la voix malicieuse de mamie susurra à son oreille (comme si elle n'était pas en Normandie, coulant des jours paisibles à en faire voir toutes les couleurs à madame Chatan et ses dizaines de félins indisciplinés) : En tout cas, ce n'est pas en perdant ton emploi que tu auras les moyens de nourrir cette sale bestiole ! Et mince ! Le boulot ! **Merci mamie de m'avoir suffisamment traumatisé pour que j'entende ta voix dans ma tête.**

Se précipitant enfin vers son appartement, dont la porte était grande ouverte toute impatiente qu'elle était, Lise crut apercevoir la porte du 201 se fermer brusquement. Sur le seuil de sa propre porte, elle hésita un instant à bouger, espérant voir la porte se rouvrir à nouveau. Mais elle resta close. Décidément, tout aujourd'hui avait été fait pour qu'elle arrive en retard au travail ! Comme si la ponctualité avait été une de ses grandes qualités… Attrapant manteau et sac, elle revint sur ses pas après avoir fermé à clé. Un autre arrêt pour fixer quelques secondes la porte du 201, ce qui deviendra pas la suite une habitude, avant de définitivement partir.

* * *

Lorsque le bruit de ses pas disparurent dans le hall, une silhouette se faufila sur le palier avant de se pencher sur la rambarde. La jeune femme était partie comme une fusée. Pendant une seconde, appuyé contre la porte, le cœur battant, il avait cru qu'elle l'avait vu. Est-ce qu'elle aurait été fâché qu'il l'espionne ? Elle l'aurait certainement grondé. On le grondait tout le temps. Il était juste curieux… pour une fois qu'une jolie fille s'installait. Avec ses longs cheveux ondulés roux et ses grands yeux verts, elle avait l'air très gentille. Peut-être même qu'ils pourraient devenir amis ?

L'Autre n'était pas encore au courant. Le reste de ses frères non plus d'ailleurs, pour l'instant, seul lui c'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient une nouvelle voisine, une très belle voisine. Il n'était pas obligé de leur dire... si ?

* * *

Lise se sentit fière d'elle, avec sa course folle, elle était à l'heure. Enfin, c'est ce que son employeur aurait pensé si elle ne lui avait pas explosé le nez en rentrant comme une tornade dans l'arrière-salle. Ses compétences de ninja avaient atteint un niveau proche du chat qui tombe en voulant attraper le petit point rouge. Comme quoi, des progrès restaient à faire. Malgré son marmonnement paniqué pour s'excuser, le visage, aussi rouge que le torrent qui s'écoulait des narines de son employeur, semblait prêt à exploser.

Il y a plusieurs réactions possibles dans ce genre de situation à la fois improbables, désespérées et carrément malchanceuses. Affronter la bête (au vu de son regard enragé, un foulard pour jouer les matadors n'aurait pas été de trop) en assumant ses erreurs et espérer que notre droiture nous épargnera, pleurer un peu en prenant la fuite (la carte de la fille malheureuse, ça marche parfois!) et se résigner à son funeste destin.

_ Vous voulez un mouchoir pour le… tenta Lise en désignant maladroitement son propre nez.

Un long silence entrecoupé de respirations furieuse lui répondit. Ses poings crispés semblaient le démanger… ou bloqués, tout comme ses mâchoires grinçant presque sous la pression.

_ OK… Je prends mes affaires et… je m'en vais. Pour mon renvoi, si vous pouviez…

_ DEHORS !

Élisabeth se précipita à l'extérieur, ne freinant sa course que deux rues plus loin, après un regard au dessus de son épaule pour s'assurer que son ex-employeur ne la poursuivait pas. Perdue, son emploi du temps venait subitement de s'écrouler comme un château de cartes… et son salaire aussi. Et il n'était même pas neuf heures.

Bon, la ponctualité lui faisait cruellement défaut mais son travail était irréprochable ! Ces petits jobs alimentaires ne lui plaisaient pas, c'était un fait indéniable, pourtant, Lise s'évertuait à se battre sur tous les fronts avec la même ardeur. D'accord, d'accord, seul lire des bouquins et en écrire lui procuraient une grande satisfaction, forcément, toute son énergie allait dans ces activités. Logique.

\- Et puis merde !

Les passants s'écartèrent prestement. Sa colère retomba aussi sec. Le moral au plus bas, Lise se demanda comment elle allait s'en sortir… le loyer était payé pour un mois. Ça lui laissait suffisamment de temps pour trouver un autre boulot et beaucoup de temps libre pour écrire. Un mal pour un bien. Peut-être que comme l'appartement, une petite annonce lui offrira un boulot super sympa ! Enfin, un simple contact dans son téléphone la tirerait de ce mauvais pas mais la rousse n'était pas encore prête à s'y résoudre.

Pour l'instant, elle avait des cartons à déballer ! Puis un plongeon dans son gros pouf mauve avec un bon manga yaoi (son péché mignon) et une tasse de chocolat chaud lui ferait le plus grand bien, presque une médecine douce.

Sur le chemin du retour, à pieds puisqu'à partir de maintenant « économie » était le maître mot, Élisabeth tomba sur une librairie (Les livres sont des sources d'inspirations, c'est un investissement à long terme !). Curieuse, elle y entra à la recherche d'un livre en particulier. Le vendeur la salua brièvement avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur un client à la recherche du dernier livre de Sophie Audouin-mamikonian. Vagabondant de rayon en rayon, ses yeux pétillants devant tant de potentielles lectures passèrent en revu tous les romans. Des déjà lus, des auteurs connus, des séries sympathiques et petits nouveaux prometteurs. Les maisons d'éditions se bataillaient ferme pour que leurs champions soient placés dans les lieux les plus visibles, les plus attrayants. Au fin fond de la boutique, calé à côté des versions de poche, son roman se voyait à peine. Discrètement, Lise plaça SON livre dans un meilleur endroit.

Vas-y Danse Laura ! de Della Beaudette.

Son nom de plume était horrible… il datait du collège, une autre fille de sa classe dont elle donnait le nom quand les pions la surprenaient en train de faire une ânerie. C'était lui rendre hommage d'une certaine façon. Non, en fait, Élisabeth avait tellement eu peur des critiques que son ancienne habitude avait repris le dessus et elle avait choisi ce nom pour ne pas se prendre le revers en pleine poire. La véritable Della devait la maudire où qu'elle soit.

Quand une des maisons d'édition (Parce que son manuscrit avait beaucoup voyagé et essuyé beaucoup de refus) avait accepté de la publier, son euphorie avait surpassé tout le reste. Sa grand-mère avait dû supporter ses cris à grands coups de : « Je suis romancière maintenant ! J'ai réussi ! Tu t'es trompée ! ». Sauf que voilà, son roman d'amour n'avait pas eu tant de succès, oubliable. Même si son agent, dans sa grande miséricorde, concédait à en publié un autre… il allait falloir rehausser le niveau.

La rouquine faillit fourrer son bouquin entre les mains du Taraddict, dans une vaine tentative qu'il le lise et aime. Et lui dise un mot gentil… On ne lui avait pas fait un compliment depuis ses cinq ans avec l'un de ses horribles dessins de maisons biscornues. Non et non ! Le déménagement, le mystère du deuxième étage, la perte de son job, ça faisait beaucoup en quelques jours. Yaoi, chocolat chaud, pouf ! Voilà la thérapie !

Dix heure trente, de retour dans son petit nid douillet. Sur le palier, la sensation d'être observée se renforçait. Mettant en œuvre son projet de réconfort spécial grosse déprime (un pot de glace et une cuillère en plus), Élisabeth se rasséréna d'un « tout ne va pas si mal que ça finalement ». Forcément, avec presque un kilo de pistache dans l'estomac, on relativise.

On frappa à la porte. Le facteur lui tendit un colis dont elle signa le reçu par automatisme. Impossible de savoir d'où cela provenait et ce qu'il contenait. Sa grand-mère ne lui aurait tout de même pas envoyé un cadeau pour son nouveau studio ? Ce serait étrange vu le personnage. D'un coup de cutter, l'avantage du déménagement c'est bien d'avoir ce genre d'ustensile à portée de main, elle ouvrit le carton. C'était une blague ?

Des… sex-toys ? Des menottes ? Attrapant un tube de gel dont elle devina l'utilité quasi instantanément, elle faillit le faire tomber. Gesticulant pour le garder en mains, le capuchon s'ouvrit et une bonne dose de lubrifiant lui recouvrit les doigts ainsi que le parquet. Génial… Grand-mère s'était découvert un humour sarcastique particulièrement salace. Après avoir passé ses bras sous l'eau et nettoyé rapidement le sol avec une serpillière (il ne manquerait plus qu'elle glisse dessus et se casse quelque chose), elle revint au carton. Puis à l'étiquette avec son n…

 _Monsieur Sommet_ !

Pas Sonnet mais bel et bien Sommet. Le facteur s'était trompé ! Tout s'expliquait. Son voisin était... un gros pervers... au point de faire fuir tous les locataires ? Il fallait appeler la police à ce stade. OK… Comment allait réagir ce type en apprenant que sa jeune et innocente voisine avait ouvert son colis avec ses jouets sans aucune preuve attestant du malencontreux accident ?

Ni une ni deux, la rousse rangea tout à sa place, essuya à la perfection le tube et le fourra avec le reste avant de refermer le carton avec une longue bande d'adhésif. Là, de violation de vie privée, on était passé à une drôle d'erreur de la poste. Elle s'en sortait bien.

Malgré tout, ce colis devait arriver à son destinataire. Le portant à bout de bras, rien à faire, en sachant son contenu, impossible de le garder contre soi, Lise traversa le palier et frappa à la porte après avoir posé le paquet à ses pieds. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas en rester là ? Il allait ouvrir, voir son colis, le prendre et oublier. Pourquoi s'impliquer inutilement ? C'est vrai, elle mourrait de curiosité envers cet étrange énergumène qui faisait fuir ses voisins. Elle voulait juste voir à quoi il ressemblait. Elle ne faisait que lui rendre un petit service. Après tout, elle aurait très bien pu le jeter aux ordures son paquet.

Trop tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

Tada !

Bon, je sais que le chapitre est un peu court… en fait, c'est limite une introduction. En tout cas, ça pose les bases et vous devez vous faire une petite idée sur l'héroïne. Parce que oui, c'est à travers Élisabeth Sonnet que vos choix s'exprimeront (généralement, je ne suis pas douée pour suivre mes propres règles mais j'essaye de m'y tenir !).

Donc voilà le choix à faire pour cette fois-ci : Qui va ouvrir la porte ?

_ Maître Panda.

_ Le Hippie.

_ Le Geek.

Et ouais, ce serait bien trop évident et facile de mettre le Patron. Et parce que je sais que ça va en frustrer certaines et ça ! C'est drôle.

Petit, petit truc avant de vous laissez filer, le titre de son premier livre : Vas-y Danse Laura ! Fait évidemment référence à Vas-y Danse Panda ! de **Lauraceae**. Parce que si vous ne l'avez pas lu, foncez, vous ne regretterez pas et si c'est le cas, vous pourrez toujours revenir me démolir le portrait pour vous avoir fait perdre quelques minutes de votre existence. Mais évitez de le faire… je porte des lunettes et c'est fichtrement coûteux.

Et le vote s'arrêtera dans, disons, une semaine ou deux, quand le second chapitre sera lancé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

 _C'est vrai, elle mourrait de curiosité envers cet étrange énergumène qui faisait fuir ses voisins. Elle voulait juste voir à quoi il ressemblait. Elle ne faisait que lui rendre un petit service. Après tout, elle aurait très bien pu le jeter aux ordures son paquet._

 _Trop tard, la porte s'ouvrit._

* * *

Élisabeth cessa de respirer en voyant la clenche s'abaisser. Mais quelle idée stupide de taper à la porte d'un homme, visiblement pervers, dont elle ne connaissait rien, juste pour assouvir son insatiable curiosité ! Une longue déglutition obstrua sa gorge alors qu'enfin, la porte s'entrouvrait. D'à peine vingt centimètres.

Dans l'étroit passage ainsi dégagé, la moitié d'un visage apparut. Un œil bleu céruléen la fixait avec un soupçon de crainte. La rousse oublia instantanément la silhouette en imper', esquissée au fond de son esprit. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était un demi-visage aux traits juvéniles, au teint pâle, doté d'un regard effrayé, alourdi de cernes. Un adolescent la regardait, sans un mot, sans la moindre intention d'ouvrir la porte plus que nécessaire.

_ Bonjour. Je suis votre voisine d'à côté, le 202. Et…

La raison de sa venue lui revient brusquement en mémoire, tel un uppercut du droit.

_ Tes parents sont là ?

La tête légèrement penchée, accompagnée d'un petit sourire gêné, Lise espérait sincèrement que son expression la rendrait suffisamment sympathique pour le mettre en confiance. Mais apparemment, ses mâchoires encore crispées ne jouèrent pas en sa faveur : L'adolescent paniqua clairement. D'un mouvement bref, il zieuta par dessus son épaule, avant de revenir à sa position initiale et de marmonner un petit « non » pas très convainquant.

Élisabeth se revoyait à sa place, lorsqu'elle ouvrait la porte à des inconnus et que ses parents la grondaient pour son imprudence. Mais, à l'époque, elle devait à peine arriver aux hanches du garçon. C'est sûr qu'ensuite, sous la coupe de sa grand-mère, elle avait rapidement appris à être autonome et ouvrir une porte n'était pas la mer à boire : « Vu ta taille, si l'on t'embête, un coup de boule et c'est réglé ! ».

À la recherche d'un nouveau souffle pour leur discussion, un détail retint son attention. Pour la troisième fois, l'œil bleu se détourna d'elle pour examiner le carton à ses pieds.

Oh...

Élisabeth se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise. La sensation du gel sur ses mains revint. Frottant les paumes contre ses cuisses de façon légèrement anxieuse, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se lancer.

_ Le facteur s'est trompé d'adresse, donc, je vous le ramène.

Après une brève hésitation, l'adolescent poussa juste assez la porte pour se faufiler à l'extérieur. Après un sourire timide, il se pencha pour examiner le carton. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu en détaillant l'étiquette, dénotant une certaine méfiance.

Élisabeth recula d'un pas, tout en retenant un soupir de soulagement face à l'incompréhension du jeune garçon. Ce n'était visiblement pas pour lui. Il était bien trop adorable pour s'adonner à ce genre d'activité !

En effet, maintenant qu'il était enfin sorti de son refuge, difficile de passer à côté. Plutôt petit, dans les un mètre soixante, il flottait dans son T-shirt rouge à l'effigie du captain America, donnant à ses bras un aspect frêle, et son jeans trop long s'agglutinait en de nombreux plis à ses chevilles. Son visage ne possédait plus les rondeurs de l'enfance : des traits fins et doux s'ajoutaient à une peau lisse et imberbe. Des mèches de cheveux châtains, légèrement grasses, s'échappaient de sa casquette grise, portée à l'envers... un chapeau à l'intérieur ?

_ Euh… merci.

Embarrassé sous le regard scrutateur de la jeune femme, l'adolescent se tortillait, le colis à présent dans les bras. Un joli rouge colora ses joues, faisant ressortir la pâleur de son teint.

_ De rien. Tu veux de l'aide pour le porter ? Il est plutôt lourd. S'empressa-elle d'ajouter en le voyant chanceler, après avoir amorcé un quart de tour.

Sans attendre son accord, la rousse saisit l'un des bords du paquet.

_ Mer… merci beaucoup.

Là, un petit sourire. Malgré sa gêne, il avait l'air content de ce petit coup de pouce. Profitant de cette promiscuité, la jeune femme se lança :

_ Moi, c'est Élisabeth. Mais je préfère Lise, et toi ?

Un petit gargouillis s'échappa de la gorge du garçon, alors qu'une coloration écarlate s'étalait sur tout son visage.

Avec une expression qui se voulait encourageante, la rousse attendit patiemment la réponse, qui finit par arriver :

_ … Tout le monde m'appelle Geek.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, le jeune garçon semblait avoir fourni des efforts pour simplement se présenter. Maintenant, tête baissée, le pauvre gesticulait d'un pied à l'autre, en regardant fixement le carton qui les séparait. Le visage de Lise s'illumina :

_ Sympa comme surnom !

L'expression qu'il arbora fut difficile à déchiffrer dans un premier temps : comme un mélange de surprise et d'hésitation, qui laissèrent finalement place à un air béat. C'est décidé, Élisabeth adorait ce garçon.

Même si une certaine réserve perdurait, le Geek parut bien plus à l'aise, ou du moins, débarrassé de cette méfiance et de cette crainte qui avaient gênées la rousse au début. Le courant semblait passer, bien que quelques minutes à peine se soient écoulées.

Subtilement d'abord, Lise se décala de façon à mettre un pied dans l'appartement 201, avant de clairement faire comprendre de deux pas nets qu'elle allait entrer avec lui pour déposer le paquet à l'intérieur. Incapable de s'opposer à sa volonté, le garçon la suivit docilement, tâchant de ne pas lâcher le carton alors que l'arrête commençait à peser sur ses phalanges.

D'ordinaire, les appartements d'un même immeuble possèdent une architecture semblable, pourtant, l'agencement de l'entrée de celui-ci changeait. Un renfoncement accueillait un chiffonnier en bois sombre, au dessus duquel était accroché un miroir carré. Ce qui était amusant, c'était les poignées de tiroirs qui juraient avec le meuble sobre tout en hauteur : toutes différentes, que ce soit par leur forme ou leur couleur. Le détail se perdit dans le flot d'informations que Lise, les yeux brillants, tentait d'emmagasiner. Le couloir légèrement étroit, était plus long que le sien d'au moins deux mètres.

_ On le dépose où ?

Spontanément, elle avait baissé d'un ton, murmurant presque. En réalité, cette minuscule excursion avec l'adolescent, comme deux camarades qui transgressent les interdits, lui procurait un soupçon d'excitation bienvenu. Après tout, elle était bel et bien chez de parfaits inconnus, si ce n'est le l'adorable geek.

_ Juste là, pour qu'il ne bloque pas le passage.

Et visiblement, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Bien qu'à l'écouter, ce ton discret semblait naturel chez lui. Il devait avoir beaucoup de mal à s'imposer avec sa voix… ou à s'imposer tout court d'ailleurs.

Une fois le carton posé contre le mur, un silence gênant s'installa. Lise hésitait à partir. Ses yeux furetaient un peu partout, remarquant le couloir qui se prolongeait plus loin, après un décalage vers la droite, et un escalier à sa gauche. La raison pour laquelle le nom Sommet apparaissait sur le 101 et 201 était que les deux appartements avaient été aménagé en grand loft.

_ Je… mon père ne veut pas que des étrangers rentrent alors…

_ Je ferais mieux de disparaître avant qu'il ne me surprenne ici. Devina-t-elle, attendrie. Je vais y aller alors, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas, je suis au 202.

À comprendre entre les lignes, qu'elle aimerait beaucoup qu'il lui rende visite très prochainement.

Retournant sur le palier, le garçon la suivit pour refermer doucement la porte derrière elle, avant de l'entrouvrir hâtivement et de lancer un « merci » timide.

_ À bientôt Geek !

Un étrange vide se logea dans sa poitrine. S'attacher aussi vite à quelqu'un n'était pas recommandé, pourtant, avec ce jeune garçon, c'était la seule réaction possible. Pour elle, en tout cas.

* * *

Son cœur battait la chamade. La main sur sa poitrine, les jambes flageolantes, le Geek faillit s'écrouler au sol. En fait, il s'écroula réellement, à genoux au beau milieu de l'entrée, réalisant finalement l'ampleur de ce qui venait de se passer.

La voisine avait frappé à la porte, tout bêtement. Il aurait dû la laisser s'échiner jusqu'à qu'elle se lasse ou chercher Mathieu pour lui ouvrir mais… ils étaient tous occupés dans leur coin, sauf lui, pour une fois. Et, sans savoir où il avait pu puiser le courage d'y arriver, il lui avait ouvert. Tout aussi bêtement.

Avant même d'apercevoir son visage, entouré de sa chevelure flamboyante, le jeune garçon s'était d'or et déjà résigné à subir une rencontre pénible, qui s'ajouterait sans aucun doute, à la pile de toutes celles qu'il avait déjà vécu, renforçant progressivement son isolement social. Après tout, personne ne l'aimait.

Sauf qu'elle, Lise, lui avait souri.

Bien sûr, Panda lui avait déjà souri, avant de lui faire une accolade rassurante. Hippie lui avait déjà souri, souvent en le confondant avec un petit poney. Patron lui avait déjà souri, lui procurant des frissons glacés dans le dos et quelques cauchemars. Même Mathieu lui avait déjà adressé un sourire fatigué quand il finissait ses prises sans trop chouiner.

Mais c'était différent. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce sourire était spécial. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas un membre de sa famille ou parce que qu'elle avait des boobies (qu'il avait soigneusement évité de regarder, les réactions violentes de la Fille lui avait appris à être un tantinet plus discret), en tout cas, l'adolescent espérait sincèrement la revoir bientôt.

Seulement, cette rencontre transgressait tous les ordres de leur créateur.

Ne pas se montrer aux personnes extérieures. Ne pas sortir sans déguisement, ni l'autorisation de l'original. Toujours, absolument toujours donner leur prénom factice. Cacher leur existence. Protéger leur famille.

Docile, il respectait les règles. Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mathieu allait être furieux.

Vacillant, le gamer se releva en prenant appui sur le mur, contre lequel il s'adossa. Comment lui expliquer les pensées qui avaient traversé son esprit ? Cette solitude, ce besoin d'affection incessant ? Il fallait être stupide pour mettre en péril leur famille, juste pour se faire une amie. Vraiment très bête.

Marchant lentement, balançant la jambe plusieurs fois avant de faire un pas, le Geek réfléchissait. Arrivé à l'intersection du couloir, ses pieds se stoppèrent devant le carton. C'était à cause... ou grâce à lui…

Seul l'homme en noir commandait en ligne sous le nom de « Monsieur Sommet ». D'ailleurs, le fait que l' emménagement d'une jolie demoiselle soit passé inaperçu jusqu'ici relevait du miracle. Ses « affaires » accaparaient très certainement tout son temps, sinon, il aurait déjà rendu une petit visite de courtoisie à leur nouvelle voisine, malgré les injonctions de leur créateur.

L'adolescent ne se voilait pas la face, vu son gabarit et sa personnalité, il était tout désigné pour être la victime préférée d'un être sombre et dominant comme le Patron. Par conséquent, il lui serait impossible de s'interposer si jamais l'intérêt de ce pervers se focalisait sur la rousse. Alors, pour le moment, mieux valait se taire, non ? Après tout, Lise ne semblait pas connaître « Salut les Geeks ».

Après avoir ramassé le paquet, il longea le couloir, avec pour objectif l'entrée de la seule chambre à gauche du corridor. À cette heure-ci, aucune chance de tomber sur le résident, surtout qu'en bon garçon, il vérifiait toujours si le criminel était présent ou non dans l'appartement avant de vagabonder en dehors de son repaire en toute insouciance. Se contentant de le déposer devant la porte, le Geek retourna en vitesse dans son antre.

Puis, c'était toujours mieux que de se faire disputer et punir simplement pour avoir ouvert une porte. Le Hippie s'amusait bien avec sans qu'on lui dise quoi que soit !

Le bazar régissant sa chambre lui apporta un soupçon de sérénité. Les boites de jeux empilées par terre, près des consoles, les peluches posées un peu partout, les vêtements sales dépassant de sous son lit, la multitudes de posters en tous genres tapissant les murs, cette légère senteur de renfermé… tous ces détails l'apaisaient. C'était son chez lui, son cocon Où même le Patron ne pouvait pénétrer sans sa permission (avec l'aide d'un verrou argenté), qu'il ne donnerait jamais Où même Mathieu frappait avant d'entrer. Quoi qu'il arrive, son refuge lui permettait de sécher ses larmes en toute quiétude.

Ses lèvres tremblantes s'étirèrent timidement avant de s'ouvrir pour laisser échapper un rire qu''il étouffa aussi sec de ses deux mains. Ses frères ne devaient surtout pas l'entendre, même si cette éventualité était minime, mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque.

Assis sur le lit, le Geek, allumant distraitement sa 3DS, se demanda si Lise aimerait jouer à Mario Kart avec lui.

* * *

Un micro détail lui était sorti de la tête… se dit-elle en regardant avec tristesse la glace totalement fondue au fond du pot.

_ Quand même… Je vais pas la jeter. Grommela-t-elle en léchant la cuillère dégoulinante. Hum, c'est pas si mauvais.

Le bout de la cuillère touillant la mixture, il fut surprenant de prendre conscience que son moral ne nécessitait plus une prise abondante de glace (et de poignets d'amour). Cette rencontre s'avérait d'une redoutable efficacité.

Le gaspillage ainsi évité (en deux grandes gorgées accompagnées de déglutitions dégoûtantes), des pensées plus constructives purent prendre place entre « Pistache liquide… pas si mal » et « Tellement choupi ce bonhomme ! ». Comme par exemple, ses perspectives pour le lendemain.

Du temps libre à foison, sa journée pourrait se résumer à flâner, ou écrire, ou bouquiner, ou stalker ses voisins, ou un mélange de toutes ces joyeuses activités. Un truc lui échappait là, non ? Ah oui ! Trouver du travail. Fou comme certaines choses s'effaçaient au profit d'autres, bien plus amusantes ! Mémoire sélective, c'est ça.

Seul souci, le quartier et ses alentours croulaient déjà sous ses CV et lettres de motivations tant Lise avait écumé Paris pour trouver de quoi subsister, le temps que sa carrière d'auteure prenne son envol. Ce qui ne semblait pas près de se produire. Il fallait élargir son champ de recherche…

Ça pouvait bien attendre quelques jours !

Une brûlure dans la nuque lui donna l'impression d'être épiée par le regard réprobateur d'un Dieu impitoyable, ayant étrangement le même chignon argenté, serré et strict que sa mamie. Se retournant brusquement, la rousse se sentit particulièrement stupide. D'un soupir, elle évalua sa santé mentale.

_ Soit j'ai une conscience zélée, soit j'ai besoin d'un psy.

Ses épaules se haussèrent devant l'évidence.

_ J'ai pas les moyens pour un psy.

Dans tous les cas, aujourd'hui, une coutume venait de naître… Chaque perte d'emploi méritait une journée de deuil. De ce fait, Lise se décida à faire quelques menus rangements, constatant que : le contenu de son frigo suffirait pour le reste de la semaine, qu'il faudrait sincèrement apprendre à se servir d'une machine à laver avant de n'avoir plus aucun vêtement à se mettre sur le dos et, après un bref regard sur son vieux PC, qu'installer le wifi serait sympa.

À force de le fixer, elle ne trouva pas mieux que de l'allumer. C'est sûr qu'avec internet, faire le tour des petites annonces serait plus rapide et efficace. Malgré l'abonnement qui lui coûterait la peau des fesses, l'investissement en vaudrait la peine, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme une réponse à son interrogation mentale, son portable vibra sur la table basse. Voyant le mot « mamie » en toute lettre, elle décida de laisser sonner. La jeune femme n'était pas encore prête à lui faire face, même par téléphone. Après avoir fanfaronné sur ses capacités si longtemps dénigrées, lui annoncer la triste vérité enclencherait un enchaînement de leçons de morale dont elle pouvait bien se passer. Mentir résoudrait l'affaire, mais non, cette vieille femme possédait un sixième sens qui décryptait le moindre de ses mots, intonations et silences. Redoutable.

Puis... « On ne ment pas à sa famille ». Plus qu'une règle, c'était une loi intraitable. Grand-mère serait tout à fait capable de débarquer à Paris avec son cabas pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le derrière afin de « Ramener ta vilaine langue des tréfonds de la merde ». Ou de l'y laisser… dans la merde. Même avec du recul, la rouquine n'arrivait pas déterminer lequel de ces dénouements serait préférable.

L'appareil s'immobilisa.

Son désir de paresser s'étant momentanément estompé, Élisabeth se décida à appeler le Pôle Emploi tout en se préparant mentalement aux railleries de son conseiller. Ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre, il se délectait juste du malheur d'autrui à coup de petites piques « amicales ».

Se faire des amis, ce serait bien aussi… Elle devrait se contenter de son conseiller sardonique pour le moment. Avec un soupir de résignation, Lise composa le numéro honni.

_ Alors, on « sonne » la retraite Élisabeth ? Quelle stratégie sur-pre-nante, je ne m'y attendais pas le moins du monde. Roucoula le, si serviable, Chris, un sourire (perfide) dans la voix.

_ Serait-ce un sarcasme ?

_ Voyons, je ne me permettrais pas ! Alors que tu viens de te faire licencier. Encore.

Parfois, les mots revêtaient la même menace qu'un fusil de paintball. Ce « encore » fut une balle tirée dans son estomac. Sans gravité et pourtant diablement douloureuse.

_ Je te hais. Je veux changer de conseiller.

_ Madame Sonnet, je ne peux malheureusement pas donner suite à votre requête.

Son interlocuteur venait d'employer un ton professionnel et sérieux. Pas très Chris. En bruit de fond, il y eut un lointain « oui monsieur ». Les doigts croisés, la rousse espéra entendre cette langue fourchue se faire enguirlander. Mais non, comme toujours, il excellait dans l'art d'être le parfait gentleman avec le reste du monde. Sauf avec elle, où son masque tombait.

_ Et parce que la vie serait très ennuyeuse sans ma catastrophe ambulante. Reprit-il après un court silence. Des cas aussi désespérés que toi, ça ne courent pas les rues, tu sais ?

_ Ravie de l'apprendre. Répliqua Lise sèchement.

_ Oh… Ne fais pas la tête. Je vais trouver quelque chose dans tes cordes.

Le ton lui parut réellement compatissant, avec presque, un soupon de remord. Au nom de l'univers, que diable arrivait-il à cet homme ? Aurait-il enfin découvert, sous une épaisse couche de poussières, un cœur qui bat ?

_ Mais ça non plus, ça ne court pas les rues.

Avant même d'avoir pu imaginer l'insulte adéquate pour un tel niveau de fourberie, son pouce enfonça la touche pour lui raccrocher au nez.

Suite à cette conversation houleuse, son salon lui parut hostile. Même ses livres semblaient se moquer d'elle ! Elle était en colère. Frustrée également. Ce type, persuadé de l'avoir fourré dans la bonne case, savait que la pauvre auteure ratée finirait par revenir, rampant à ses pieds pour quémander du boulot. Le pire, c'est que depuis son arrivée à Paris, il y a un an de cela, elle lui avait donné raison.

Dans l'intention de se détendre, la rouquine s'empara d'une feuille et d'un crayon de bois. Son potentiel de dessinatrice ne valait pas un rond (surtout en étant incapable de dépasser le stade des esquisses brouillonnes), seulement, donner un visage à ses personnages avait pour avantage de l'aider à écrire. Même si ces derniers temps, l'inspiration se faisait désirer…

La pointe de carbone se baladait nonchalamment sur la page blanche, sans appuyer. Des traits familiers apparurent lentement. Ses doigts raffermirent leur prise, alors que la mine fonçait le contour d'un regard apeuré. Un Geek brouillon lui adressait un timide sourire. Tenant le dessin à bout de bras, elle l'observa longuement.

Lise alla le poser devant la trilogie de E.L James, dans sa bibliothèque, bien en vu de son pouf bleu nuit (Cette couleur dissimulait à merveille les taches de sauce !). Pouf dans lequel elle se réinstalla en tailleur, le coude sur sa cuisse et le menton posé au creux de sa main.

Des excuses pour frapper chez ses voisins se bousculaient dans son esprit, tout comme les multiples possibilités d'être prise pour une dingue. Puis, en insistant trop, le garçon se méfierait… alors qu'elle avait réussi à faire une bonne première impression ! Sa curiosité emprunterait-elle la voie menant à l'obsession ? Encore ?!

_ Il me faut vraiment des amis. Ou un chaton.

Étrangement, son imagination s'emballa, attribuant au jeune garçon des oreilles de félin.

_ Oui, un adorable chaton.

Élisabeth virait réellement psychopathe.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Tout en expirant, la rouquine se maîtrisa en pensant très fort au fait que l'adolescent devait déjà s'accommoder d'un pervers au sein de sa propre famille. Ce serait particulièrement charitable de ne pas lui imposer une stalkeuse en plus.

Malgré ses injonctions mentales, des scénettes de ce que pourrait être le quotidien de ce jeune être innocent vivant avec un autre, à son extrême opposé, se mirent à défiler dans son esprit. Plusieurs la firent glousser, d'autres frissonner et une, interdite au moins de dix-huit ans, faillit la faire se précipiter au 202 pour un sauvetage éclair.

Une feuille volante se noircit de notes, d'idées. Deux personnages dont la cohabitation allait se révéler pleine de rebondissements. Se faufilant par l'entrée de service, miss inspiration s'installa à son bureau, longtemps déserté, tout en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts, parée pour une intense séance d'écriture.

* * *

Une migraine. Sa soirée commençait avec une putain de migraine. Ce n'était évidemment pas comme si la chose n'était pas monnaie courante dans son existence bourrée d'excès, seulement, avec le prochain tournage, elle n'irait certainement pas en décroissant. Pas sans un petit coup de pouce.

L'appartement, plongé dans la pénombre perpétuelle de ses verres fumés, lui parut étonnamment calme en refermant la porte du 101 (L'écho de ses pas dans l'escalier lui avait parut trop vif, trop intense, pour se taper un étage de plus). Pourtant, des bruits de fond parvenaient quand même à taquiner son mal de crâne, exerçant une pression bien trop soutenue pour n'être qu'un agréable brouillard enivré. Plutôt un foudroyant orage post-cuite.

L'homme en noir se dirigea tout naturellement vers la cuisine, éteignant la lumière en passant. Il alla directement vers la machine à café. Mathieu avait dû faire une tournée dans l'après-midi, se dit-il en s'emparant du pichet où il restait encore de quoi remplir un peu plus d'une tasse. Devant le plan de travail, le criminel se servit, tandis que sa main gauche farfouillait avec l'aisance de l'habitude dans le placard au dessus de sa tête. Vu la propension des habitants de l'appartement à se bourrer gentiment la gueule, ranger un tube de doliprane à côté des bols s'avérait plus du pratique qu'autre chose. Un cachet dans la paume, il le goba avant de prendre une rasade de ce liquide délicieusement amer. Dans l'attente que le médicament agisse, le Patron se retourna, le bas du dos appuyé contre le comptoir. Il retira ses lunettes, le temps de masser l'arête de son nez où une pique douloureuse venait tout juste de se loger. Sa main droite récupéra la tasse à l'aveugle, la portant à ses lèvres pour une nouvelle gorgée de café froid.

Son esprit s'éclaircit lentement. L'horloge murale n'indiquait que vingt heures. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en constatant qu'il avait passé une grande partie de la journée à dormir. Malgré une nuit blanche sportive… c'était minable de succomber comme ça alors que l'une de ses putes aurait pu le surprendre.

Ses précieuses lunettes de nouveau sur son nez, le criminel rinça rapidement sa tasse qu'il déposa sur l'égouttoir avant de grimper les escaliers.

Leur créateur devait être dans son bureau, casque vissé sur la tête, à regarder une tonne de vidéos ennuyeuses sans l'ombre d'une partie de jambes en l'air. Le tournage serait tellement plus « fun » avec une vidéo de son choix, ou, pourquoi pas, un épisode hors série spécial Patron ?

Un sourire rêveur (ou pervers, tout dépend du point du vue) anima son visage. Du moins, jusqu'à que son pied ne tape dans un carton, manquant de le faire trébucher. Lâchant un juron entre ses dents serrées, le criminel vit alors que le paquet, dans lequel il était sur le point de shooter spontanément, lui était destiné. Logique, vu qu'on l'avait déposé devant sa porte.

Un fois dans sa chambre, le colis fut ouvert et les « jouets » étalés sur le lit. Tout en les ordonnant afin de les ranger, quelque chose le titillait sans vraiment pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. Sa migraine se dissipait lentement, mais son esprit avait retrouvé suffisamment de clarté pour réfléchir normalement et pour, à défaut de les assimiler, noter tous les détails.

Ce fut en prenant en main le tube de lubrifiant, qu'enfin, l'évidence lui sauta au yeux. Le flacon avait déjà été ouvert, preuve étant, qu'une bonne dose de gel manquait. Son fournisseur n'aurait, au grand jamais, osé lui fournir des produits d'or et déjà utilisés (sauf à sa demande, parce que… le Patron).

En soi, ce n'était pas grave… Sauf que quelqu'un, un sombre crétin, s'était délibérément permis de s'approprier ses biens. Certaines choses allaient de soi. Dans cet ordre-ci, le Patron était un homme redouté (désiré), respecté. En aucun cas, l'on pouvait se croire au-dessus de lui. Il en allait de sa nature. Bien que sa colère, plus proche de l'agacement que de la rage profonde, ne soit le résultat que d'un principe : Pour taxer ses affaires, on lui devait un service, voir son cul, dans le meilleur des cas. Lequel de ses « frères » avait bien pu penser se servir impunément sans craindre de conséquence ?

Ainsi, décidé à réparer cet affront, l'homme en noir sortit de sa chambre, pièce à conviction en main, pour interroger le premier nom de sa liste. Afin, évidemment, de conclure par le plus amusant si les autres s'avéraient innocents (et même si ce n'était pas le cas).

Effectivement, Mathieu se trouvait dans son bureau. Ou plutôt enfermé dans son bureau. Ce qui se révélait normal dans plusieurs cas : un montage pénible, une conversation privée ou…

D'un mouvement aussi naturel que celui de prendre les dolipranes dans le placard, il crocheta la serrure après avoir poussé la clef l'encombrant. Le bout de métal chuta. Avec un peu de chance, son créateur matait un énième clip merdique, le son à fond. C'est que la personnalité tenait à son effet de surprise.

Autant pour lui, la vidéo à l'écran n'avait absolument rien à voir avec un clip. Et Mathieu ne travaillait pas, du tout. Si ce n'est son coup de poignet. Même de dos, la vue vidéaste s'astiquant le poireau l'excitait au plus haut point. En fait, les halètements, dont l'auteur se privait avec son casque, suffisaient à lui durcir l'entrejambe.

Question effet de surprise, le timing ne pouvait être plus parfait.

Bien que sa volonté d'être discret fut exaucée, il redoubla de furtivité pour se glisser derrière le fauteuil, accédant ainsi à une magnifique vue plongeante. Savourant l'instant, telle une panthère guettant sa proie, ses mouvements se firent plus lents. Ses mains glissèrent du haut du fauteuil aux épaules de Mathieu. Lorsque l'original sursauta, sa prise se raffermit, le bloquant dans sa tentative de se lever.

_ Ne ralentis pas la cadence, gamin… montre-moi ton sens du rythme. Lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille après avoir fait basculer le casque, de la tête au cou.

_ Putain, Patron, tu fais chier ! Rétorqua le vidéaste, tout en le repoussant.

Un pas en arrière, il eu tout loisir de l'observer ranger son attirail dans un jean bien trop serré, malgré la braguette ouverte. Les années à se côtoyer avait fini par avoir raison de la pudeur de Mathieu, en présence du criminel en tout cas. Si bien, que son visage, légèrement rouge d'efforts (non aboutis), ne montrait nulle gêne mais de l'agacement mêlé à une redoutable frustration.

_ Tu sais gamin, si tu veux t'amuser, préviens-moi. Le lubrifiant, c'est beaucoup plus « sympa » à deux.

_ Épargne-moi tes propositions dégueux. Et… sérieux ?! T'as réellement ramené du lubrifiant ?

Le regard azuré était braqué sur son torse, où le tube dépassait largement de la poche de sa veste. L'incrédulité, non feinte, de son créateur l'innocentait.

_ Alleeeeeez… Je vois bien que t'es tout tendu.

_ Dégage.

Cet ordre, dicté d'un ton froid et sévère, tentait de donner une illusion d'impassibilité, vouée à l'échec par l'éclat d'envie dans les yeux du youtubeur. Mathieu hésitait clairement.

_ Si ton cul te démange, tu sais où me trouver.

L'allusion suffit à ébranler le désir de créateur. C'est qu'il y tenait à son derrière, pour l'avoir gardé vierge jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Même si se contenter de préliminaires avec Mathieu, était d'or et déjà génial (puisqu'il était le seul individu qu'il ne puisse violer), là maintenant, il préférait instiller le désir pour plus tard et s'occuper de son problème immédiat.

Au suivant.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci descendait justement les escaliers en fredonnant un air. Inutile d'essayer de le surprendre, son instinct animal l'avait sûrement déjà averti de sa présence. Pouvoir l'approcher discrètement nécessitait que son esprit coincé de panda soit intensément préoccupé. Mais il existait d'autres méthodes tout aussi efficaces, vu que le chanteur allait très certainement l'envoyer sur les roses, avec cette insoumission relevant presque, semblait-il, du devoir pour l'hybride.

Tout en subtilité donc, l'une de ses mains saisit une partie de la capuche, l'autre se chargeant du poignet gauche de l'ursidé avant de le plaquer tout entier contre le mur, au beau milieu de l'escalier. Les yeux turquoises s'écarquillèrent, pétillant d'un mélange de crainte, d'étonnement et de mécontentement. Son souffle fut coupé par le choc. La respiration haletante compensa la perte d'air dans ses poumons tout en le rendant craquant, les lèvres entrouvertes et les joues rosies.

L'ursidé tenta de se dégager, de cette force à la limite du surhumain, gesticulant jusqu'à qu'un genou vienne taquiner son entrejambe. Il cessa tout mouvement, connaissant pertinemment les sensations divinement traîtresses qui résulteraient de sa résistance. Surtout que sa position précaire, entre deux marches, ne lui laissait pas une grande marge de manœuvre. D'un profond soupir et d'un haussement de sourcil, la personnalité mélomane lui fit comprendre qu'elle écoutait.

_ J'ai des trucs à faire. Si tu pouvais faire vite.

Maître Panda ne semblait pas inquiet. Il n'avait certainement rien à se reprocher si ce n'est, peut-être, un peu de retard sur ses dernières compositions, d'où son empressement à se défaire de son emprise avec flegme. Difficile pourtant de ne pas être tenté d'embêter la peluche.

Cependant, une fois les lèvres à quelques centimètres de son oreille, le calme apparent de l'ursidé se volatilisa.

_ Tu veux sauter les étapes, gamin ?

Ainsi collés, l'homme en noir pouvait clairement percevoir la tension crisper tous les muscles sous le kigurumi. Malgré les quelques ébats à leur actif, celui-ci réagissait toujours énormément à ses gestes si la partie bestiale, qui régissait une partie de son comportement, poussait ses sensations à leur paroxysme. Théorie qu'il put vérifier en mordillant le lobe de son oreille, sans pourtant s'y attarder. Aller vite, hein ?

_ Pa… Patron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Grogna le panda, penchant instinctivement la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser le champ libre.

Ses intentions étaient pourtant parfaitement claires. Sa main gauche lâcha la capuche pour glisser dans son dos, longer l'échine jusqu'au creux des reins Tout en profitant de cette coopération involontaire pour marquer de ses dents la peau à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule.

Un couinement s'échappa de la gorge de Maître Panda, dont la main libre s'agrippa à la veste de son tourmenteur. Une certaine retenue subsistait encore, la crainte que quelqu'un les surprenne ainsi (notamment le prochain de sa liste), l'empêchant de laisser libre cours à son autre facette, bien plus bandante.

Ses doigts caressèrent les fesses du chanteur avec insistance, jusqu'à trouver la fermeture éclair. Bien pratique pour aller aux toilettes sans devoir se foutre à poil… même si le Patron y avait trouvé une utilisation bien plus intéressante. Une fois en partie ouverte, ses doigts se faufilèrent dans l'interstice pour un contact plus… direct.

L'ursidé allait de nouveau se révolter, verbalement bien entendu, parce que son corps manquait de peu de rendre les armes, lorsque les lunettes noires revinrent dans son champ de vision, accompagné d'un sourire carnassier éloquent.

_ Disons que je vais foutre ma queue dans ton cul. Clarifia-t-il en tout simplicité, avant de prendre sa bouche d'assaut avec férocité.

Puis d'ajouter dans un souffle, leurs lèvres se frôlant :

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je vais faire vite.

Paré à balancer l'ursidé contre la rambarde de l'escalier pour lui défoncer le fondement, vite fait bien fait (C'est lui qui l'a demandé, après tout…), celui-ci sembla paniquer.

Il aurait été flatteur que sa soudaine angoisse soit celle de ne plus pouvoir s'asseoir ou même marcher sans boitiller pour les jours à venir, ce qui aurait été le cas, mais Maître Panda le repoussa violemment quelques secondes avant qu'un Geek n'apparaisse en haut de l'escalier. Action qui lui laissa tout juste le temps de descendre quelques marches les mains tentant maladroitement de refermer la fermeture sur ses fesses, tout en tournant le dos au gamer afin de ne pas lui infliger la vision de son grand-frère panda avec une trique monumentale.

* * *

Le regard du cadet n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la scène qu'une information vitale balaya toutes les autres. Le Patron se tenait debout, à quelques mètres de lui, avec une bosse inquiétante dans le pantalon.

_ Tu tombes bien, gamin.

Dire qu'il voulait juste boire un verre de lait…

Son addiction aux jeux vidéos influençait sa perception de l'environnement, car, à cet instant, le Geek visualisait nettement une des scènes clés de la narration, légèrement au ralenti. Avec les Q.T.E a effectuer à temps pour réussir ses actions.

Carré pour faire demi-tour !

Ne pas faire attention à la présence derrière soi.

Masher le bouton croix pour sprinter jusqu'à sa chambre.

La porte la plus proche, juste trois enjambées !

De nouveau carré pour refermer la porte derrière lui.

Seulement, les doigts accrochés à la clenche, le pied sur un T-shirt sale, il glissa à genoux. Comble du désespoir, ses chaussettes contre le parquet le faisaient pédaler dans le vide. Enfin, après le Q.T.E de la dernière chance, l'adolescent réussit à se lever et pousser le battant en bois. Appuyé dessus de tout son poids, sa main moite peinait à tourner le verrou. Quand, enfin, il sentit les crans de la molette sur le plat du pouce et de son index replié au point de se faire mal, une poussée brutale ouvrit la porte, propulsant le Geek au sol.

Tremblant, le garçon se releva lentement, encore étourdi par le choc. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, ce fut pour voir son « grand-frère » tourner le verrou. Justement sensé le protéger.

_ Voyons, pourquoi tu t'enfuis comme ça ? Je veux juste te parler.

_ Mathieu a dit que t'avais pas le droit de me frapper.

Malgré ce rappel à l'ordre, aussi menaçant qu'un chaton trempé, la peur lui nouait l'estomac. Se sentant bien incapable de se tenir sur ses deux jambes, le gamer recula jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre une surface dure. Ce qui n'empêcha nullement le Patron d'avancer et de s'accroupir à son niveau. Sa tête vira sur la droite parce que la position de la personnalité dominante accentuait la forme moulée par le luxueux tissu noir de son pantalon. Des doigts saisirent le bas de son visage terrifié, pour le forcer à plonger son regard dans les lunettes du criminel. Il résista à la tentation de fermer fort les yeux, seulement parce que la seule fois où il s'y risqua, la prise se resserra douloureusement.

_ Regarde moi. Je veux juste la vérité.

Est-ce qu'il avait découvert le pot aux roses pour Lise ? Est-ce qu'il allait lui faire regretter de le lui avoir caché ?

Pendant une seconde, les mots se bousculèrent dans sa tête, prêts à exploser en excuses sanglotantes. Pendant une seconde, le Geek était prêt à tout déballer. Une seconde uniquement.

 _« Sympa comme surnom ! »_

Ses yeux céruléens plongèrent courageusement dans les ténèbres des verres fumés, malgré les larmes perlant contre sa volonté. Lise avait été gentille avec lui. Et peut-être… peut-être qu'ils pourraient devenir amis. La livrer au Patron serait pire que de la lâcheté. Elle… Elle le détesterait.

_ La vérité… sur quoi ? Tenta-il, reniflant le plus silencieusement possible.

_ Sur ça.

Un tube contenant un gel transparent s'agita sous son nez. Louchant dessus, l'inscription « Durex Extra Pleasure » colora ses joues d'un carmin flamboyant. Mais pourquoi ?

_ Il est à moitié plein, n'est-ce pas ?

Ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir, le Geek préféra hocher docilement la tête, autant que les doigts s'enfonçant dans ses joues le lui permettaient.

_ Sauf que je l'ai reçu aujourd'hui et qu'il est donc sensé être neuf. Tu saisis le problème, gamin ?

C'était le carton de ce matin !

Ne rien révéler sur Lise. Ne rien suggérer. Ne rien dire.

_ Jesaispasj'ensaisrienc'estpasmoi ! Enchaîna l'adolescent en totale panique, se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui-même.

_ Ah ouais ? Moi, j'ai l'impression que tu me caches un truc.

Mais c'est vrai ! Il ne savait rien sur cette histoire de lubrifiant !

L'étau sur son visage disparut. Cela aurait pu être soulagement si la main ne l'avait pas lâché pour mieux attraper un pan de son T-shirt rouge et le traîner au pied de sa poire Ronflex qui, d'ordinaire synonyme de longues parties trépidantes, lui paraissait plus sinistre encore qu'une chaise électrique.

Le pouf s'effondra sous le poids du criminel, avant que celui-ci n'en rajoute en soulevant le Geek pour l'installer sur ses genoux et le ceinturer d'un bras.

Le corps pris de soubresauts, de sanglots contenus au-delà de ses limites, l'adolescent pouvait sentir la pression sur son ventre s'accentuer alors qu'il essayait de se décaler. La bosse sous ses fesses provoquait des frissons glacés le long de son dos. Mais rien que son esprit ne puisse omettre, comparé au souffle chargé de nicotine balayant sa nuque. Les mains tremblantes se serrèrent contre son torse, les coudes légèrement levés afin de toucher le moins possible son tortionnaire. Durant une longue minute, l'espoir que l'homme en noir en reste là, en étant docile, s'évanouit lorsque la voix rauque lui murmura à l'oreille :

_ T'es sûr de rien vouloir me dire, gamin ?

Les lèvres frôlaient sa peau, recouverte de chair de poule, à chaque mot prononcé. La menace s'insinuait en lui, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait. Il n'oserait pas aller loin… Mathieu lui avait interdit de le frapper ou de le violer. Seulement, ses yeux accrochèrent le verrou argenté. Au fond de lui, la vérité implacable lui rappela que la menace seule de leur créateur ne suffisait pas toujours à canaliser le détraqué sexuel.

Sa tête s'agita de gauche à droite rapidement. De tout façon, qu'importe ce qu'il aurait pu dire, l'angoisse le rendait muet.

Le Patron se contorsionna sous lui. Sans oser se retourner ni tenter de s'échapper, le Geek devina qu'il fouillait certainement dans ses poches. L'étreinte autour de sa taille disparut. Avant d'avoir, ne serait-ce, qu'imaginer bondir hors de ces griffes, des doigts entourèrent ses poignets pour les joindre dans son dos, où une lanière rigide les attacha. Le bras droit revint ceinturer sa taille.

_ Si t'étais un gentil garçon, j'aurais pas besoin d'en arriver là.

Ce fut cette réplique tranchante qui ouvrit les vannes. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

_ Me fais pas mal… Si… S'il te plait Pa… Patron…

Tout occupé à pleurnicher, la naïve personnalité ne se préoccupa plus des gestes de son bourreau. Si bien que lorsqu'à nouveau, son ventre fut libéré de l'étreinte, il ne remarqua pas l'avant-bras glisser vers le haut, le bloquant toujours, dos contre le torse du criminel, pour saisir sa gorge et l'obliger à se pencher en arrière : La tête posée sur l'épaule du Patron.

Mais il fut cependant bien plus réceptif au tube de lubrifiant, décapsulé, s'approchant dangereusement de sa bouche. Rassemblant toute sa volonté, ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent et sa bouche se ferma, scellant ses lèvres. Une dose de gel coula sur sa joue, à la commissure des lèvres, puis continua son chemin sur le côté, longeant son cou. La sensation fraîche et gluante sur sa peau jura avec la chaleur l'irradiant. Il voulut s'essuyer d'un mouvement contre son épaule, mais la poigne de l'homme en noir l'entravait toujours.

Le tube revint plusieurs fois à la charge, sans trouver la moindre ouverture.

Les paupières fermées jusqu'à maintenant, il les ouvrit brusquement lorsque des doigts lui pincèrent le nez. Les narines bouchées, l'air lui manqua aussitôt. Le gamer se démena pour se défaire de cette emprise mais rien n'y fit. Des tiges enflammées lui perçaient les poumons. Dans un ultime effort, ses bras tirèrent sur les liens, sans autre conséquence que de lui entailler l'épiderme. Il fallait qu'il respire !

_ Fais aaaaaaaaaaaah. S'égaya la parodie du « grand-frère ».

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand pour prendre une grande inspiration, qu'il eut heureusement le temps de prendre, avant qu'une rasade de lubrifiant l'inonde. Un horrible parfum banane, mille fois trop sucré, satura ses papilles. Dans cette position, le gel se dirigea directement vers le fond de la gorge.

Le Geek voulut cracher immédiatement mais le criminel bâillonna sa bouche dégoulinante de la paume, après avoir balancé le tube à proximité. Un peu de gel s'insinua entre les doigts le muselant, mais la plus grande partie continua à l'étouffer. La texture changea, le lubrifiant se liquéfiait. Toussant encore et encore en espérant passer outre la barrière de chair, la mixture goût banane s'infiltra dans sa gorge. Son estomac se révolta d'abord. Puis son corps entier se convulsa, si bien que même la force du Patron eu du mal à le maintenir en place.

Soudainement, on le relâcha.

Sans ses mains pour se réceptionner, le jeune garçon chuta au sol de tout son long. Il se plia en deux sous les contractions de son abdomen. Comme des coups de poings infligés dans le but de le faire vomir, seulement, il ne put que toussoter, à bout de force.

Le goût de fruit, écœurant, accaparait toujours sa langue, baignant dans cette immonde mixture de lubrifiant et de salive. Son nez, ses yeux, sa gorge et ses poumons le brûlaient. Péniblement, il réussit à se mettre à genoux.

_ Toujours rien à dire ?

Le Geek releva la tête.

Le lubrifiant dégoulinait de son menton, tachait ses vêtements. Seuls les sillons des larmes demeuraient dénués de substance visqueuse. Les bras, immobilisés dans son dos, ne lui étaient d'aucun recours pour apaiser les tremblements dont son corps était sujet.

Ses yeux azurs, un peu gonflés, observèrent l'homme en noir.

Quelque chose avait changé. Dans sa posture… son aura… son sourire…. Il eut la certitude que le regard derrière ces lunettes, posé sur sa personne humiliée, venait de changer. Sans savoir pourquoi, le Patron le percevait différemment.

Et c'était encore pire.

_ Si… marmonna le gamer.

_ Vas-y, je t'écoute.

_ Je… Le facteur est passé. Et, et, j'ai pris le colis. C'est moi qui l'ai mis devant ta porte. Mais je te jure ! Je sais rien d'autre ! Je… Je…

Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsque le Patron s'accroupit devant lui. Cela avait un effet de déjà-vu très inquiétant.

_ Ce que j'aimerai savoir gamin, c'est pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit tout de suite ?

_ Mathieu a dit que je devais pas ouvrir la porte…

En soi, c'était la pure vérité.

_ D'accord, d'accord. Je te crois. Mais tu caches quelque chose et je serais curieux de savoir quoi.

_ C'est pas vrai !

Cette fois-ci, le mensonge n'était que trop évident. Le sourire carnassier refit son apparition. Le criminel passa le pouce sous la lippe du plus jeune, avant de frotter ses doigts couverts de gel entre eux, amusé.

_ Regarde moi ce gaspillage. Alors qu'il y a plus qu'assez pour faire reluire ton mignon p'tit cul. Tu ne penses pas, gamin ?

* * *

 **Choix :** _Que va faire le Geek ?_

_ Hurler

_ Tout déballer sur Élisabeth

_ Garder le silence

Ce choix révélera la noirceur de votre âme ! Sachez que quelque soit votre choix, j'ai prévu des trucs intéressants ;)

J'ai enfin Twitter, pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse. J'y donnerai des nouvelles pour les chapitres à venir (histoire que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas morte ^^) : Delmyr_Luna

Et donc, je remercie ma bêta-lectrice : Ka-al la pandette (ma conseillère RAP : Réplique et Action du Patron), ma source d'information pour les trucs gênants XD (Vous savez de quoi je parle !). Et ma correctrice de choc : Lauraceae (Allez lire sa fanfiction !) .


End file.
